Emma Wiggle
"Emma" is the yellow Wiggle who replaced Greg Page. She is also the first female Wiggle, unlike Anni, Vivi, or Katty, since Emma is the first Australian female wiggle, and The Wiggles are basically an Aussie band. She is the most popular of the new generation. Emma is younger than Greg and Sam. She has red hair as of 2013. Unlike Greg and Sam, she usually isn't the lead singer, instead sliding into Anthony's fomer role of the lead drummer. She does sing lead on occasion though. Like Dorothy, she loves to dance, as well according to Taking Off! such as the propeller. Some notable songs she has sang lead on include Miss Polly Had A Dolly, Romp Bomp A Stomp and Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?). She is the shortest out of the current Wiggles. Trivia * Emma wears glasses in real life and when she's a Wiggle, she wears contacts in her eyes. * Emma and Anthony switch between the drums in videos. * Emma knows AUSLAN (Australian sign language). * Emma can speak French fluently. * She loves to dance ballet. Gallery EmmaWiggle.jpg|Emma in picture EmmaandFishCostume.jpg|Emma and a fish costume EmmaandMurray.jpg|Emma and Murray EmmainHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studio backstage EmmaandJeff.jpg|Emma and Jeff EmmaonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Emma on "Carols in the Domain" EmmaandHenry.jpg|Emma and Henry EmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off!" EmmaSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Emma singing "Peanut Butter" LachyandEmma.jpg|Emma and Lachy SimonandEmma.jpg|Emma and Simon EmmaandherBows.png|Emma and her bows EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Emma and Anthony EmmaatGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma at Guildford Castle EmmainGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma in Guildford Castle EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma wearing glasses EmmaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Emma EmmaPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing drums EmmainLiveStudio.png|Emma in "Wiggly Showtime!" EmmaandtheAudience.jpg|Emma and the audience EmmaandDorothy.jpg|Emma and Dorothy Emmain2013.jpg|Emma in 2013 EmmaonTwitter.jpg|Emma on Twitter EmmainHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studios EmmaatDreamworld.jpg|Emma at Dreamworld EmmaatWigglesWorld.jpg|Emma at Wiggles World EmmainDreamworldConcert.jpg|Emma in Dreamworld concert EmmaatSkyPointAustralia.jpg|Emma at Sky Point Australia EmmaatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Emma at Hyde Park, Sydney EmmaonSunrise.jpg|Emma on "Sunrise" EmmaatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Emma at Westfield Parramatta EmmainParramatta.jpg|Emma in Parramatta EmmaandherGrandmother.jpg|Emma and her grandmother EmmainTakingOffTour!.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off Tour!" Emmaintraining.jpg|Emma in training Emmaandmaria.jpg Emma,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Emma rehearsing with the Field girls. Emmacollectingroses.jpg|Emma collecting roses Emmawithfans.jpg|Emma with a group of fans Emmarecievingbiws.jpg|Emma receiving bows EmmaandGreg.jpg|Emma and Greg Emmaedit.jpg|Emma Edit Emmafanletters.jpg|Emma and some fans' letters Emmaoffstage.jpg|Emma in the crowd Emmaandlittleemma.jpg|Emma and little Emma Emmaondrums.jpg|Emma on the Drums Emmabow.jpg|Emma's bow headband Rehearsingemma.jpg|Emma rehearsing Balletdancingemma.jpg|Emma ballet dancing Emmapproves.jpg|Thumbs up! Emmatakingthestage.jpg|Getting ready to take the stage Emmatakingoff.jpg|Emma "Taking off" Emmawithsomefabs.jpg|Emma and fans EmmaattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Emma at the Sydney Royal Easter Show EmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off!" concert File:EmmainTamworth.jpg|Emma in Tamworth EmmaIntroducingWiggledance!in2013.png|Emma introducing "Wiggledance!" on "Wiggle Time TV" EmmaandAdamWilson.jpg|Emma and Adam Wilson EmmainCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Emma in "Corous Feeds Kids" message Emmaat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Emma at 104.3 MYfm Studio EmmaonOMG!Insider!.jpg|Emma on "OMG! Insider!" EmmaonPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Emma on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" EmmaonFoxNews.jpg|Emma on "Fox News" File:EmmaonCitiField.jpg|Emma on Citi Field File:EmmainMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Emma in "Meet The Musicians" File:EmmaatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Emma at Sirius XM studio EmmainFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Emma in "Furry Tales" opening sequence EmmainFurryTales.jpg|Emma in "Furry Tales" EmmaasStatue.jpg|Emma as a statue EmmaandWags.jpg|Emma and Wags MissPollyHadADolly(Episode)12.jpg|Emma in "Miss Polly had a Dolly(Episode)" EmmainSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|Emma in "Simon Goes Quackers" IsThatLachy?-WhoAmI?.jpg|Emma in "Is That Lachy?" Emma'sMissingBow21.jpg|Emma in "Emma's Missing Bow" EmmainBeautifulBallet.jpg|Emma in "Beautiful Ballet" EmmaBrushingherTeeth.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Brush your teeth!" DrivingInTheBigRedCar!-WhoAmI?.jpg|Emma in "Driving In The Big Red Car" EmmaandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Emma and Jackson Keleher EmmaintheAudience.jpg|Emma in the audience EmmaandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Emma and James Arthur Chen EmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma in "Pumpkin Face" ZombieEmma.jpg|Emma as zombie EmmaWakingLachyUp.jpg|Emma waking Lachy up EmmainTVSeries7.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series EmmaPlayingBasketball.jpg|Emma playing basketball EmmaattheYummyMummyClub.jpg|Emma at the Yummy Mummy Club EmmaonTheMorningShow.jpg|Emma on "The Morning Show" EmmaonWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Emma on "Wall Street Journal Live" EmmaonBTWinnipeg.jpg|Emma on "BT Winnipeg" EmmainPhoenix.jpg|Emma in Phoenix, Arizona EmmaatherBirthdayParty.jpg|Emma at her birthday party EmmaandEmmaDoll.jpg|Emma and her new Emma doll EmmaPlushDoll.jpg|Emma plush doll EmmaatToysRUs.jpg|Emma at Toys R Us EmmainBabyLoveNappiesAdvert.jpg|Emma in "Baby Love Nappies" advert EmmaandBabyLoveNappies.jpg|Emma holding Baby Love Nappies EmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma in "Go Santa Go!" EmmaattheNorthPole.jpg|Emma at the North Pole EmmainHobart.jpg|Emma in Hobart EmmaatWestfieldHornsby.jpg|Emma at Westfield Hornsby CartoonEmma.jpg|Cartoon of Emma CartoonEmmaSinging.jpg|Cartoon Emma singing CartoonEmmaInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Emma in pajamas CartoonEmmaBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Emma blowing bubbles EmmainReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" EmmaandJohnField.jpg|Emma and John Field EmmainHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Emma in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" (2013) Emmain2014.jpg|Emma in 2014 EmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma in "Apples and Bananas" EmmaasMissMousie.jpg|Emma as Miss Mousie EmmaastheFourSisters.jpg|Emma as the four sisters EmmaDrivingaBus.jpg|Emma driving the bus EmmaasLittleBoPeep.jpg|Emma as Little Bo Peep EmmaasPolly.jpg|Emma as Polly (from "Polly Put the Kettle On") FaLaNinna2.jpg|Emma and Baylee Christine EmmaandKidEmma.jpg|Emma and Kid Emma EmmaonTheBreeze.jpg|Emma on "The Breeze" File:EmmaandBeaky.jpg|Emma and Beaky EmmaandZameltheCamel.jpg|Emma and Zamel the Camel EmmaandVolkswagenEos.jpg|Emma and Volkswagen Eos EmmainApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Emma in "Apples and Bananas Tour" Gemma Sarah and Naomi and Emma.jpg|Emma with Gemma, Sarah and Naomi Stop,DropandWiggle!.jpg|Emma signing "Stop, Drop and Wiggle!" EmmaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Emma at Sydney Harbour EmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Emma in "Wigglehouse" EmmaRidingherBike.jpg|Emma riding her bike EmmaandherBike.jpg|Emma in an upcoming DVD EmmaandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Emma and Lauren Emma and guitar.jpg|Emma with a New maton guitar and shirts for the tour Category:The Wiggles Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Members Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 Category:Female Wiggles Category:Female Characters With Bow Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Awake Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:2015